There is a problem of disposing of worn or defective vehicle tires. Many are piled in areas adjacent automotive filling stations for subsequent disposal. Since they are not bio-degradeable, local refuse depositories or "city dumps" prefer that they are disposed of elsewhere. Some American coastal states allow the dropping of such tires into deep water. Some become buffers on boats and docks to cushion impact as boats are docked. Some become guards in parking lots. Some become containers for gardeners and florists. Occasionally, a tire will become a sandbox or a tire swing tied to a tree in the back yard of a family residence having small children. Athletic departments use them in football conditioning programs and the Army uses some in obstacle courses. Erosion control is another use of some tires. The making of a novelty shower and beach shoes and door mats gets rid of other damaged tires. However, in spite of the foregoing, the supply of worn or defective tires continues to grow. Their disposal is an ever increasing problem. Burning the tires is unacceptable because of environmental objections. The resultant pollution makes burning totally unacceptable. The recycling of tire dust or residue into new tires or into paving materials shows great promise as a means of disposing of defective vehicle tires.